


Coin-Operated Boy

by yuffiehighwind



Series: Some Kind of Madness [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina had never been kissed like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt over on Tumblr: Mad Queen, First Kiss/Last Kiss. The title comes from the Dresden Dolls song of the same name.

Regina had never been kissed like this before. Daniel had never looked at her this way, and neither had Leopold. Daniel’s eyes had been full of such affection it ached, and Leopold’s only held coldness and indifference. She was nothing but a warm body to Leopold. A toy to be used and set on a shelf when he didn’t need it.

To Snow White, Regina was a glorified babysitter, and neither she nor her father ever considered Regina’s feelings. Her claustrophobia or the weight of her crown, which in reality meant nothing. She was Queen consort, not a head of state. An accessory.

Regina had felt safe in Daniel’s arms. Loved. Appreciated. He hadn’t expected anything in return but Regina’s love. 

Jefferson fell somewhere in the middle. Regina knew, now, the Jumper put his own material gain before anything else. He valued other people only in so far as he could get something from them. 

Jefferson worked for Rumplestiltskin and stole objects for the sorcerer. Whatever kind words the Jumper had offered Regina in the past, every comforting touch, she knew had been calculated. So were her own, now. 

It was only Rumple’s lies she still believed, in spite of herself. 

But as Regina and Jefferson got to know each other, every time they crossed paths she watched his eyes. They couldn’t stay fixed on her own for very long, and she caught them wandering lower, but he didn’t look at her like a prize. More like an equal. He knew she was a powerful sorceress, but showed no fear. He defied Regina by pushing her buttons. Taunting her, speaking in riddles. Touching her arm or her shoulder and back. Getting in her personal space and she found herself letting him. 

They were alone when it happened. She was in disguise to seek him out, to hire him herself. Jefferson had made himself scarce, because license to travel was still no license to steal. If she’d brought bodyguards, no matter how tightly she squeezed their hearts, Jefferson would bolt. 

It happened outside in filtered sunlight, pressed against a tree. They fought that day, and his face was close to hers when he spat, “I’m not something you can just set aside on a shelf until you need it."

Didn’t he know how much autonomy he really had? How much privilege? How dare he say such a thing? 

It was possessive and cruel. A slap of a kiss. So when he pulled away she didn’t understand her impulse to follow those lips and touch hers to them again. His warm hand was on her cheek, now. In her hair. Tilting her head up with coarse fingertips, one palm on her waist. Forceful, but nothing like either of her past lovers. When she took a breath to whisper, “No," the Jumper actually stopped, withdrawing his hands. He stepped back slightly, body no longer pressed firmly against her. This was a line he wouldn’t cross, she realized, with such glee it was embarrassing. 

Regina leaned forward and tilted her head up, kissing his jaw. Did it again and then his lips. Jefferson took the hint and his hands returned, fingers curled and grasping at her dress. He squeezed her buttocks and grinned at her little squeal. Kissed her on the mouth and she felt his tongue against her lips. She parted her lips and he touched it to hers. Regina slipped her hands inside his coat, feeling all over his lower body, and before Regina could process what was happening, Jefferson grasped her hand tightly in his own and pulled her deeper into the forest. 


End file.
